Agonias de un Amigo
by Haruka Tsukishiro
Summary: [SHOUNEN AI] Len está enamorado en secreto de su mejor amigo Yoh y descarga su amor y o frustración en su diario con la esperanza de algún día ser correspondido.
1. Capítulo I

**Resumen:** YAOI Len está enamorado en secreto de su mejor amigo (Yoh) y descarga su amor y/o frustración en su diario con la esperanza de algún día ser correspondido.

Protagonistas: Len & Yoh

Genero: angustia, traumas y algo romántico.

Está narrada consecutivamente en tercera y primera persona desde la perspectiva de Len Tao (en ambas narraciones).

Historia original de: **Haruka Tsukishiro**.

Este es mi tercer fic, el primero de Shamán King.

-

-

**»****§****« ****◊**** »****§****« ****◊**** »****§****« ****◊**** »****§****« ****◊**** »****§****« AGONÍAS DE UN AMIGO »****§****« ****◊**** »****§****« ****◊**** »****§****« ****◊**** »****§****« ****◊**** »****§****«**

-

-

**Capítulo I**

_» Son las 2:30 de la mañana, sin poder dormir, ansioso de volverlo a ver, ya preparé las maletas con anticipación, pronto partiré a los Estados Unidos a convertir__me en el rey de los shamanes, aunque eso es lo que le he dicho a todos, porque en realidad voy para estar al lado de él, Yoh Asakura, él con su bondad rompió el hielo que cubría mi frío corazón enseñándome una nueva palabra: "amistad" pero yo conocí una nueva desde el mismo momento en que me invitó a su casa a festejar nuestra clasificación, esa palabra fue: "amor"._

_» Desde ese momento supe que estaba enamorado, pero no había querido admitirlo, y por eso lo trataba mal, aun por costumbre lo sigo haciendo, pero él me ve y me sonríe tomándolo todo como un juego y eso me enfurece y a la vez me encanta._

_» A veces quisiera saber lo que él siente por m__í, si es nada más amistad. Me provoca pararme frente a él y confesarle mis sentimientos, pero me aterra el rechazo y que ya no me vea de la misma forma. Me aterra perderlo. _

_» Yo sé que sí le importo más que a los demás, porque un día cuando estábamos luchando contra unos shamanes pandilleros, él se preocupó por m__í y me defendió, me tomó entre sus brazos y me colocó en un sitio seguro impidiendo que me hicieran más daño._

_» Seguramente su espíritu acompañante, Amidamaru, se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos, Bazón tuvo que hablar con él en mi lugar, no sé de qué hablaron, Bazón no me lo quiso decir, lo que sé es que todo seguía normal, aparentemente normal._

_» La semana pasada descubrí otra nueva palabra: "celos" y todo por culpa de Ana, la prometida de Yoh, ella no lo quiere, eso se puede notar a simple vista, sólo está con él porque se convertirá en el rey shamán, seguramente si eso no fuese así hace años que lo hubiera dejado... creo que aun estoy sangrando por la herida, pero eso ya no me debe importar porque en unas horas partiré muy lejos con él y sus dos amigos que ahora también son míos, y Ana no irá, así que lo tendré por más tiempo._

_» Quizás allá me decida y le confiese mis sentimientos..._

—¿Qué haces señorito Len? —preguntó Bazón acercándose a su escritorio—. Todavía es de noche.

—Escribo en mi diario, lo que pasa es que no puedo dormir —respondió Len cerrándolo de golpe.

—¡Aun con lo mismo! Ya debería olvidarse de él —le aconsejó.

—¡¿Qué crees que no lo he intentado!? —le reprochó—. Pero es tan difícil, lo tengo clavado en mi alma.

—Lo mejor sería que no fueras a ese viaje.

—¡Eso jamás! ¿No entiendes que lo necesito cerca? —los ojos le brillaron a punto de llorar—. Me acostumbré a él, a sus atenciones, a sus cuidados. Además, les prometí a todos que los llevaría en mi avión.

—No lo puedo entender señorito, hablas de amor pero cuando estás con él, lo tratas mal, muy indiferente.

—Es sólo una manera de protegerme Bazón, de no ser lastimado —reflexionó con tristeza en su voz—. Así cuando él enserie su relación con Ana no me dolerá tanto.

—No se ponga así señorito que usted es mejor que esa sacerdotisa —trató de consolarlo.

—Pero... ¿de qué me sirve ser mejor si Yoh no está conmigo sino con ella? —una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, quitándosela enseguida—. Bazón, déjame solo.

—Pero señorito...

—¡¿No lo entiendes?! Quiero que me dejes solo.

La verdad Len no quería que lo vieran llorar, siempre se ha escudado bajo una mascara de niño fuerte y rudo y no quería verse expuesto ante nadie así fuese su espíritu acompañante. Volvió a sentarse en su escritorio y abrió nuevamente su diario, tomando el lápiz comenzó a escribir:

_» A veces tengo el presentimiento que me amas, que ese trato tan especial que tienes conmi__go es porque sientes algo por mí, lo que sucedió en las aguas termales no se me sale de la cabeza, lo repito una y otra vez en mi mente tratando de analizar tu comportamiento... Lo recuerdo todo como si fuese ayer:_

_» Era un día calu__roso y me invitaste junto a tus amigos a las aguas termales y allí yo sentía que me mirabas diferente, quizás eran ilusiones mías, inventos de mi imaginación que se niega a aceptar la realidad. Pero tú te paraste y te sentaste a mi lado, recuerdo que me puse muy nervioso._

_» __Relájate _—_me dijiste con una cálida sonrisa_—_. Debes tenernos confianza, ahora que somos tus amigos._

_» Pero yo no quería ser tu amigo, quería ser algo más por eso me levanté y me fui a los vestidores, antes de delatarme frente a los demás, pero tú me seguiste y aun no entiendo por qué lo hiciste._

_»__ No tienes que comportarte así Len _—_me dijiste_—_. Ahora somos amigos _—_Otra vez apareció esa encantadora sonrisa iluminando su rostro._

_» En ese momento odié esa palabra que él me había enseñado._

_» __Nunca he tenido amigos _—_le dije mientras me ponía la camisa_—_. Y no veo la necesidad de tenerlos ahora._

_»_ _Porque te alegran la vida._

_»__ ¡Que tonterías! No los necesito _—_y me fui de allí sin voltear a mirarlo, ni aun cuando me respondió._

_»__ Yo si te necesito._

_» Aun me pregunto por qué no me detuve y le pregunté para qué me necesitaba, quizás si lo hubiera he__cho, sabría lo que siente por mí._

_» En ese momento me provocó correr a sus brazos y besarlo y decirle que lo amaba, pero no, no lo hice, decidí escapar, tomar el camino más fácil: huir de él._

_» Me pregunto, para qué sirve el amor si te hace daño, odio las cosas que me hacen daño, por eso a veces siento que te odio a ti Yoh Asakura, por no darte cuenta de mis sentimientos, por no corresponderme._

Len dejó de escribir, permanecía en silencio con el lápiz en la mano, ya llevaba varias hojas escritas, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, en su agonía, que perdió los límites de la realidad y la fantasía, mezclando todos sus pensamientos armónicamente a su conveniencia, enredando sus sentidos.

La puerta se abrió.

—¿¡Yoh!?... ¡¿eres tú!? —dudó al voltear y ver una sombra en la puerta.

—Si, lo soy querido amigo —dijo la tierna voz de Yoh saliendo de las penumbras, se aproximaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —jadeó, aun seguía sin poder creerlo, permanecía sentado en la silla de su escritorio.

—Vine por ti..., te necesito —musitó a su espalda, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Len.

—¿Có... có-mo dices? —tartamudeó sin aliento.

Yoh le incitó a levantarse, en lo que lo hizo, lo abrazó, acariciando toda su espalda, comenzó a besarle el cuello excitantemente dejando al pobre de Len petrificado y extasiado de felicidad, viendo cumplido lo que tanto había anhelado, se dejó llevar, sintiendo sus suaves carisias por todo su cuerpo, que se frotaban entre sí.

Pero, por alguna extraña razón Yoh no buscaba su boca, eso era algo que Len no comprendía, por qué Yoh no quería besarlo... será que sus labios son su rincón sagrado y eso se lo reservaba a la persona que realmente ama, o simplemente no quiere comprometer sus sentimientos, tomando al pobre de Len como una simple aventura mientras su verdadero amor está en su casa durmiendo.

Teniendo todas estas interrogantes con un alto grado de probabilidad de que pudieran ser cierto, no le importó, no le importaba que lo usase por unos instantes de locura ya que esos momentos serían mágicos para él, lo amaba tanto, lo había deseado por tanto tiempo en silencio, que ahora que estaba ocurriendo, se hizo de la vista gorda y sólo se concentró en disfrutar.

Continuará...

-

-

**»****§****« ****◊**** »****§****« ****◊**** »****§****« ****◊**** »****§****« ****◊**** »****§****« ****◊**** »****§****« ****◊**** »****§****« Rincón de Haruka »****§****« ****◊**** »****§****« ****◊**** »****§****« ****◊**** »****§****« ****◊**** »****§****« ****◊**** »****§****« ****◊**** »****§****«**

Este es un rinconcito que abrí para separar el fic de las notas de autor, no están obligados a leer.

Soy una chica venezolana que le apasiona el yaoi y para serles sinceros, no leo otra cosa que no sea ¡YAOI! Y estoy a la orden para cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca, eso sí: sin abusar je je que todo tiene su límite.

Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo y que también les gusten los venideros.

Bueno... será hasta el próximo capítulo...

**Haruka Tsukishiro**


	2. Capítulo II

Protagonistas: Len & Yoh  
Genero: angustia, traumas y algo romántico.

Está narrada consecutivamente en tercera y primera persona desde la perspectiva de Len Tao (en ambas narraciones).

Historia original de: **Haruka Tsukishiro.**  
Este es mi tercer fic, el primero de Shamán King.

**-**

**-**

**»§« ◊ »§« ◊ »§« AGONÍAS DE UN AMIGO »§« ◊ »§« ◊ »§«**

**-**

**Capítulo II**

Yoh le desabrochó la camisa que en un segundo fue a dar al suelo para poder besar su delicada piel que se estremecía con cada beso, cerró sus ojos para sentirlo al máximo, Yoh comenzó a bajar y sin darse cuenta ya estaba arrodillado frente a Len intentando quitarle sus pantalones.

–¡Mire lo que encontré señorito Len! –Bazón abrió de golpe la puerta de su habitación–. Pobrecito, se quedó dormido, será mejor acostarlo en su cama.

Len dormía sobre su escritorio, estaba sin su camisa que yacía en el suelo donde Yoh supuestamente la había dejado, Bazón trató de tomarlo en sus brazos pero en cuanto lo tocó éste se despertó de un sobresalto.

–¡¡¡Bazón te voy a matar!!! –le gritó empuñando su cuchilla en son de ataque.

–Pero si estoy muerto señorito.

–No importa, lo haré de nuevo –Len estaba enfurecido.

–Yo sólo quise mostrarle esto.

–¿Una foto?... ¿por una insignificante foto me despertaste?

–Lo siento señorito, yo pensé...

–Así que todo era un sueño –meditó decepcionado–. Era tan real...

–¿Y qué era lo que soñabas? –a Bazón le dio curiosidad.

–Yo estaba aquí en mi escritorio y de pronto por esa puerta entró... –se detuvo cayendo en cuenta lo que estaba haciendo–. No importa. Para ver esa foto, Bazón.

Len la observó por un largo rato en silencio, la verdad se había olvidado la existencia de esa foto y ni qué decir del momento en que la tomaron, pero al verla todo volvió a su mente: en la foto estaba él con Yoh y éste lo abrazaba feliz con una amplia sonrisa, aunque Len salía disgustado en la foto, se le podía vislumbrar un destello de emoción en sus ojos, a lo lejos se podían observar a Horo Horo y Ryu forcejeando por algo.

–¿Dónde la hallaste? Se me había perdido hace mucho.

–Estaba en... la encontré en... yo pasaba... –Bazón se puso nervioso.

–Bueno, no importa –dijo mientras la guardaba en su diario.

–Ya es hora señorito de que se vaya vistiendo.

–Es cierto –dijo después de echar un vistazo al reloj y corroborar que ya había amanecido.

-

Len fue el primero en llegar al aeropuerto, se desesperesó y se puso a esperar a los demás, Horo Horo y Ryu llegaron juntos armando un alboroto, como siempre, colmando su paciencia. Len observó a sus alrededores y ni señales de Yoh.

–Viene en camino –le dijo Horo Horo adivinado la expresión de su rostro.

–¡La señorita Ana es muy ruda con él! –continuó Ryu.

Después de decir esto, ambos se metieron al avión, Len se rehusó, decidió esperarlo afuera. Qué le habrá hecho Ana para que tardara tanto, se preguntó, comenzó a enfurecerse, que si Ana se le llegase a parar en frente en este preciso momento, la hacía añicos con su cuchilla. A lo lejos lo vio venir, casi arrastrándose, quiso correr hacia él pero se detuvo al ver que no venía solo, venía acompañado por la sacerdotisa.

Con razón se tardaron tanto, si al pobre de Yoh, Ana le hizo poner unas tobilleras de 13 kg. Cada una, estaba empapado en sudor y jadeando cuando se detuvo al lado de Len.

–¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? –Len estaba rabioso por Yoh.

–Perdóname, Ana me obligó a llevar estas cosas caminando desde la casa –dijo aun jadeante mientras señalaba sus pies.

–¡No seas exagerado! –le gritó Ana–. Y no quiero que te las quites hasta que llegues a un hotel.

–Si Anita –dijo desilusionado.

–¡Y no hagas trampas!

–No Anita –Yoh no cambio el tono apesadumbrado.

Len estaba que masticaba clavos ante ésta situación pero optó por quedarse callado. Ana se despidió y se fue. Len le dio la espalda sin decir nada y se metió al avión fingiendo que no le importaba lo que Ana estaba haciendo con él, enseguida Yoh subió al avión detrás de él.

Ya dentro del avión todos tomaron los últimos puestos a excepción de Len que se sentó en uno de los primeros, cuando ya tomaron altura, sacó su diario y contempló la foto que le había dado Bazón la noche anterior, como siempre el escándalo se hizo presente pero ésta vez sí prestó un poco de atención a lo que decían:

–¡Vamos don Yoh! Ya quítese esas tobilleras.

–Si Yoh, ya Ana no está aquí –corroboró Horo Horo.

–No puedo, hice una promesa y tengo que cumplirla.

–¿Qué promesa? –Horo Horo quiso saber.

–Prometí que no me las quitaría hasta no llegar al hotel –dijo con una sonrisa como no dándole importancia al hecho de que estaba extenuado de llevarlas.

–Como quieras, es tu vida.

–Si amigo, gracias por preocuparte. Ana lo hace por mi bien.

» _No entiendo qué poder sobrenatural tiene esa sacerdotisa sobre Yoh que con sólo abrir la boca, él es incapaz de contradecirla o negársele, y eso me enfurece, no poder hacer nada, pareciera que lo disfrutara, que Yoh disfruta que lo trate así, ¿cómo puede quererla? Si ella no hace más que tratarlo mal con la excusa de que es por su bien. Creo que otra vez estoy sangrando por la herida, pensar en Ana me hace daño, pero más me lo hace Yoh cuando está con ella o, cuando habla de ella: lo Hace con tanto amor y tanto respeto que quisiera..._

_  
» Mejor me calmo, no quiero que mis compañeros allá atrás se den cuenta, no soportaría un interrogatorio de esos en este momento._

_  
» En la foto, Yoh se ve tan feliz, ¿será porque está conmigo o porque Ana fue quien tomó la foto? Otra de las tantas preguntas sin respuestas._

_  
» Estábamos en el parque... mmm... en realidad no recuerdo el nombre, sólo sé que me divertí de verte siempre de buen humor, Yoh Asakura, esta fue la primera vez que me invitaste a pasar una tarde con ustedes, me alegro de conservar esta foto, este hermoso recuerdo, tú lo hiciste perfecto, tratando de animarme a ser un poco como tú, creo que lo estas logrando porque yo antes no era así, antes jamás me preocupaba por estar al pendiente de otras personas, de estar acompañado, aunque a veces prefiero estar solo, siento que ahora es diferente. _

Len dejó de escribir tras un bostezo prolongado se desesperesó nuevamente, restregándose sus ojos soñolientos, volteó y observó a Horo Horo y a Ryu encima de Yoh, forcejeando con él tratando de quitarle las tobilleras, más era el bochinche y las risas que otra cosa, esta situación provocó unas risas disimuladas en Len que cayó profundamente dormido con su diario en brazos sobre su pecho, apenas había dormido unas pocas horas la noche anterior, el lápiz cayó al suelo y rodó hasta los pies de Yoh.

–¡¿El lápiz de Len?! –Horo Horo se asombró, ya que él no deja regada sus cosas, de hecho, Len es el único ordenado de los cuatro y para colmo, jamás deja que nadie toque sus cosas–. ¡¿Y no ha venido a buscarlo?! –dijo mirando su asiento.

Yoh recogió el lápiz, al mismo tiempo que Horo Horo corrió hacia Len, quitándole el diario de sus manos.

–¡Miren lo que tengo! –Gritó eufórico.

–Horo Horo, devuélvele su diario –dijo Yoh pacíficamente, aun permanecía sentado.

–Don Yoh tiene razón –lo apoyó Ryu pero sus ojos reflejaba una cierta emoción cuando Horo Horo intentó abrirlo.

Continuará...

-

**»§« ◊ »§« ◊ »§« Rincón de Haruka »§« ◊ »§« ◊ »§«**

Es la primera vez en mi vida que narro en primera persona, no me gusta mucho los pov aunque reconozco que hay pov muy buenos, lo que pasa es que me siento un poco incomoda; como si estuviera hablando tonterías, no sé, es extraño explicarlo, no estoy acostumbrada, Len me encanta y lo último que quiero es que se vea estúpido en mi fic.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews.

**Haruka Tsukishiro**


End file.
